villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jill Tuck
jill tuck is a villian from the saw franchise and appears in saws 3 4 5 6 and 3d. Jill is the ex wife and acomplace of the series villain Jigsaw. She and John Krammer (jigsaw), were once a healthy,rich happily married couple, with john being an extremely skilled builder and civil engeneer who owned his own building company (Gideon Industries), which had built half of the cities skyscrapers, and Jill owning a sucesful drug clinic. The kramers were very sucesful and lived good lives, with John planning to take some of the buildings he built and go real estate one day. Jill was pregnant and she and john were expecting a boy named Gideon (after John's company), however, a break in at her clinic by one of her patients named Cecil, resulted in a miscarage. John became depressed and devorced himself from his wife, before cutting himself off from his friends. John got sick and contrackted advanced cancer and a brain tumor, causing him to become even more depressed, espicially after he saw others wasting there lives, the very gift he was being denied, by working as criminals, ,slashing there wrists scamming others etc. John tried to kill himself but failed and decided to teach others how to apreciate there lives... BY PLACING THEM IN LIFE THRETNING TRAPS LIKE HE WAS JUST IN! Jill became aware of her ex husbands actions as the Jigsaw killer (likely because he told her) but kept quiet, not wanting John to get arrested. Jill unsucesfully tried to convince John to stop, seeing it as her responsibility being his ex wife, but john showed her Amanda, who had now quit her drug adiction cold turkey. This convinced Jill that John,s methods worked after all, and she slowly started to think what he was doing was right,even providing dugs and other supplies to aid him in setting up his traps . Jill still tried to convince John otherwise, but after his death, she came to fully embrace his work. Jill did not become a villain until saw 6 where her ties to Jigsaw were revealed and she read John's will, which requested her to become Hoffman's assistant, which she gladly did so. This includid helping Hoffman frame others for his crimes and telling him all the people that needed to be kidnapped. Jill was suposed to test Hoffman and than leave the city so she would no longer have to be a part of the killings, but instead she tried to kill Hoffman and replace him as Jigsaw's sucesor since by now she not only WANTED to be a part of them, but also wanted to lead them. Jill rigged Hoffmans reverse beartrap but he still managed to escape it and go after her. In saw 3d, Jill and Hoffman battled over John's deadly legacy, but Jill was afraid of Hoffman so she decided to turn herelf in to the police and reveal her and Hoffman's roles and his hideout and go into witness protection (planning to kill the poliece and escape custody after Hoffman was found and arrested so she could replace him as jigsaws sucesor and escape arrest). Unfourtunately for Jill, the poliece hunt for Hoffman did not go so well, as he broke into the poliece station, murdered every last officer in the building, and killed her. Category:Saw Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side